Red Mirror
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Jika kau muak dengan kehidupanmu selama ini, lihatlah cermin. Karena cermin, selalu bisa menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. For Suspense Week. Sequel Dark Smile. Mind to RnR?


**((: HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK MINNA-SAN! :))**

AYO AYO, PUBLISH FIC GORE KALIAN! #capsjebol

Suspense week sudah dibuka dari tanggal 13 November – 20 November! So, tunggu apa lagi? Keluarkan sisi kesadisan kalian! HOHOHO #dor

Jangan lupa sebelum mempublish fic, kasih tahu saya atau **mysticahime** atau **Queliet Kuro Shiroyama** terlebih dahulu untuk data. Info lebih lanjut bisa dilihat di profilku dan kak Cyan, bisa juga nanya langsung via twitter dan via PM. So, hope you have fun in gore after all~! xD

**.**

**.**

_**Do you know?**_

_**What's so special about a mirror?**_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

Warning : gore, sadistic, psycopath, AU, semi-OOC, misstypo?

_**Sequel fiction of Dark Smile**_

**.**

**.**

**RED MIRROR**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura! Ibu bangga padamu!"

Pujian demi pujian itu dilontarkan padaku. Aku tidak membalas atau lebih tepatnya tidak berniat membalas kalimat-kalimat menjijikkan itu. Aku terlalu muak menerima semua ini. Dipaksa menerima semua hal yang tidak pernah kau inginkan, apakah itu akan membuatmu senang? Tentu saja tidak. Seperti sekarang, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku harus kembali mengikuti keegoisan orang tuaku.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku sendiri di depan kaca besar yang memang sudah dimiliki keluargaku turun temurun dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kutatap sinis gadis di kaca itu yang memakai _long dress _putih, bunga melati putih cantik menempel di atas bahu kanannya sebagai pengait gaun tersebut, kedua tangan rampingnya dibalut _handscarf _putih bersih, rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat buntut kuda dengan ikat rambut yang di atasnya ada bunga melati putih buatan. Itu... tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri.

Benarkah?

Aku saja ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri saat kaca besar itu memantulkan diriku yang sekarang. Kapan? Kapan suatu hari kaca ini akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya sampai aku puas? Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kaca yang sudah dikeramatkan keluargaku ini pasti akan menunjukkannya. Aku yakin.

Kupejamkan mataku, "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu." Bisikku dan aku langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan ibuku yang berusaha menahanku. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga akhirnya kedua kakiku menuntunku berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah besarku yang bagaikan istana penjara ini.

Saat aku tengah termenung sendirian, seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tahu bau ini—sangat tahu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan hangat di leherku, "Apa kau puas sekarang, Sakura?" kubuka kembali kelopak mataku. Bibir pria ini mulai mendekati telingaku dan kembali berbisik, "Apa kau puas... diatur-atur lagi oleh mereka? Padahal kau tahu, kalau kau hanya mencintaiku."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah pria yang satu-satunya akan kucintai di dunia ini. Bukan dia yang seenaknya dijodohkan padaku oleh orang tuaku yang egois itu. Untuk sekedar melihatnya saja aku tidak mau—oh! Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Pikiranku terlalu bersih untuk mengingat namanya yang tak lebih hina dari tangannya saat menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu ini sepenuhnya bukan salah calon tunanganku nanti malam itu, tapi... tetap saja...

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku yang terbalut _handscarf _putih, "Bukankah kau sudah lelah, Sakura?" tangan yang kekar dan besar itu terasa begitu hangat dan rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, "Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan pada mereka semua?" dan Sasuke mencium leherku sekilas. Dia mengangkat tangannya hingga aku bisa menatap tangan kecilku di genggamannya.

"—Tunjukkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, Cherry."

.

.

"Demikianlah sambutan dari saya, sebagai kepala keluarga Haruno alias ayah dari Haruno Sakura. Mari kita nikmati pesta perayaan atas ditunangkannya putri saya dengan putra dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Tepuk tangan meriah saling bersahutan untuk pidato ayah yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Aku mendecih dan membuang mukaku, tapi sebuah tangan besar menahan wajahku, "Wah, ada apa dengan wajah merengut calon istriku ini?" tanya seseorang dengan nada jenaka, cengiran di mulutnya sama sekali tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Dia adalah laki-laki malang yang dijadikan calon tunanganku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kuakui dia memang tampan dan rupawan, sifatnya ceria dan cenderung menghibur suasana hati seseorang, dia pernah bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku saat pandangan pertama kami bertemu. Tapi menurutku, itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun! Aku tersenyum manis, untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku yang sebenarnya. Dengan pelan aku melepas tangannya dari daguku. Aku heran kenapa orang tuaku memilih laki-laki flamboyan ini sebagai calon suamiku—

—Oh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tentu saja karena kekayaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san." Senyum licik keluar dari bibirku, "Aku permisi sebentar ya~" ucapku dengan nada manja yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telingaku sendiri. Aku berlari meninggalkan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Dapur. Ya, itu tempat yang kutuju. Bukan untuk memasak atau merebus sesuatu. Aku ingin mengambil itu. Cukup lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mencarinya. Dan begitu kutemukan benda itu, senyum kemenangan langsung terukir di wajahku. Aku berjalan perlahan membawanya menuju ruang besar tempat pesta dimana sekaligus tempat kaca turun temurun keluarga Haruno ada diletakkan.

Saat aku keluar dari dapur, yang pertama kudapatkan adalah punggung ibuku. Ibu yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini, cukup banyak aku berterima kasih pada beliau, tapi—"Ibu," panggilku perlahan. Awalnya ibu tersenyum saat mendengar aku memanggilnya. Tapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat melihat benda yang kugenggam. Sebuah kapak besi.

"Sakura, apa yang kau—"

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini, ibu," dengan senyum polos andalanku. Aku mengangkat kapak besi digenggamanku dengan dua tangan, ibu menatapku ngeri, "tapi aku sudah muak diperlakukan semena-mena olehmu."

**ZRAAT**

**DUK DUK **

Waktu rasanya bagaikan berhenti. Seluruh alat musik yang dimainkan di pesta ini dihentikan. Tentu saja, kini perhatian para tamu teralihkan karena mendengar sesuatu menggelinding di dekat kaki-kaki mereka. Detik demi detik terus berputar di jam besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka semua menahan napas melihat kepala ibu dari Haruno Sakura kini terletak di atas lantai. Sementara itu leher yang tadinya tersambung dengan kepala tersebut kini sedang mengucurkan darahnya layaknya air mancur di tengah taman kota. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, sang anak memegang kapak besi yang menyebabkan hal ini.

"Nah," aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sempat tertunduk, dengan senyum maut andalanku aku berkata dengan nada kekanakan, "siapa berikutnya?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan membahana di tengah pesta yang tadinya meriah ini. Telingaku berdengung. Aku kesal, kesal, kesal. Tidak peduli lagi, siapa yang akan kubunuh, siapa yang akan kubantai, aku mengayunkan kapak besiku dengan brutal.

Kulampiaskan amarahku pada orang-orang yang mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Kapak ini mengenai mata, merobek hidung dan mulut, memisahkan antara tangan dan kaki, semuanya yang mendekatiku akan kubuat kalian melihat sendiri darah kalian! "MATI, MATI, MATI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Sakura! Tenanglah!" ayah mencoba menahanku, dia mendekatiku. Dan kau tahu? Melupakan kenyataan bahwa tanpa dia, aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini—aku menebas tangan ayah yang akan menggapaiku, "AAAAAAAA! SAKURA! HENTIKAN, SAKURA!" teriakan ayah menggema di telingaku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya sedikit bergerak-gerak seolah mencari pemiliknya. Ayah memohon-mohon di kakiku. Melihat wajahnya, perlahan tapi pasti aku menyeringai puas.

Kau tahu? Rasanya menyenangkan!

**ZRAASH**

Dengan cepat, aku membelah kepala ayah menjadi dua. Mata kanan dan kirinya terpisah. Aku bisa melihat otak ayah bagaikan melihat isi semangka yang baru saja kubelah. Tertawa kecil, aku menendang tubuh ayah hingga mengenai orang-orang sekitar yang berlarian ingin keluar dari istana neraka ini.

Belum.

Belum.

Belum.

AKU MASIH BELUM PUAS!

Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di sekitarku, mau dia nenek, kakek, anak kecil—aku sudah masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Kutarik kerah belakang salah seorang tamu dan dengan brutal aku memisahkan kedua tangannya. Kudengar baik-baik teriakan kesakitannya yang begitu merdu. Baru beberapa saat kemudian aku memenggal kepalanya hingga jatuh di dekat kakiku. Kutendang kepala itu bagaikan menendang bola.

Seperti setan yang kehilangan topengnya, aku terus mengamuk. Kubelah tubuh mereka semua! Kepala, badan, kaki, tangan, bahkan alat kelamin. AKU INGIN MELIHAT DARAH KALIAN SEMUA! Sudah cukup aku menahan jati diriku selama ini. Malam bulan purnama ini, akan kukeluarkan semua ego yang kutahan. Semua yang menahan tanganku, aku akan—

"Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku... mengenal suara ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku perlahan dan melihat dia yang sedang berdiri ketakutan di seberangku. Ah lihat, dia sahabatku Yamanaka Ino.

"Benar juga," aku melangkah mendekati sahabatku itu, bisa kulihat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihatku dan sekitarku yang penuh akan mayat dimana-mana, "aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin melihat darahmu, Ino-chan." Dan tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang hendak berlari. Enggan membuang waktu, aku langsung menyabetkan kapak di tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! HENTIKAN SAKURAAA!" luka itu membuat lubang besar di perut Ino yang masih meronta-ronta. Kutaruh kapakku di bawah, lalu dengan tangan kosong aku memasuki perut Ino dan mengacak-acaknya membuat darah terus mengalir keluar dari perut dan mulutnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panjang seperti tali, menyadari apa itu membuat aku menyeringai, "Hentikan, Sakura... buka... matamu..." ucap Ino terbata.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menulikan pendengaranku. Aku mulai mengingat bagaimana Ino yang selalu protes akan kegilaanku pada darah, membuat aku semakin kesal saja. Menggenggam salah satu alat pencernaannya, kutarik usus Ino keluar, "Sa-Saku—AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" itu adalah teriakan gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang terakhir kudengar. Aku terus menarik dan menarik usus Ino sampai habis lalu memotongnya dengan kapak. Begitu kusadari tubuh Ino di dekapanku sudah tak bernyawa, aku langsung melemparnya begitu saja. Seolah dia adalah sampah tidak berguna.

Aaah, sepertinya aku terlalu asyik bermain-main. Setelah aku berputar untuk melihat yang tersisa, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tch, mereka hanyalah segelintir orang-orang yang beruntung karena diberi waktu hidup sedikit lebih lama oleh Kami-sama. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kaca besar dimana aku sering melihat pantulan diriku. Tapi sebelum aku sampai ke sana, seseorang menodongkan pistol ke belakang kepalaku.

"Sa-Sakura, aku tidak menyangka kau... melakukan ini!"

"Naruto-san?" tanyaku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku. Aku sudah tahu dari suaranya yang khas dan cempreng itu. Menyeringai, aku kembali bertanya, "Kau dari mana saja? Padahal, aku ingin melihat darahmu juga."

"Jangan bicara lagi! Sekarang aku—"

Tiba-tiba saja kata-katanya terputus di tengah-tengah. Aku mengernyitkan alis dan kubalikkan tubuhku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kapak besi yang tadi kutinggalkan kini menembus dahinya. Ekspresi Naruto juga terlihat terkejut mendapati dirinya mati di umur semuda ini. Saat tubuh Naruto tumbang, aku baru tahu siapa di balik semua ini. Senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari wajahku, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyambutku di pelukannya. Kami berpelukan begitu lama. Rasanya dunia ini hanya milik kami berdua—mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa di sekitar kami ada banyak tumpukan mayat yang disebabkan oleh kebrutalanku. Di sini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain—begitulah. Kutarik tangan Sasuke ke depan kaca besar di tengah ruangan.

Aku terpana melihat keadaanku di pantulan kaca tersebut. Gaun putih yang kupakai kini penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah di sekelilingnya. Melati putih di atas bahu kananku kini menjadi merah pekat seperti bunga mawar. Wajahku juga sama, penuh dengan cairan-cairan merah yang menghiasinya bagaikan _make up_. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya—entah kenapa.

"Hn, kau lihat?" bisik Sasuke di telingaku, "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kaca ini mau memberi jawaban yang selama ini kau cari," pria berambut _raven _itu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher dan bahuku, "inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Haruno Sakura."

Ya, kau benar Sasuke-kun. Ini aku. Benar-benar aku. Rasanya lega sekali setelah terlepas dari topeng selama bertahun-tahun. Aku... mengeluarkan segala hasrat yang kutahan. Darah. Merah. Seolah kaca besar di depanku memberi tahuku bahwa hanya warna merahlah yang bisa mewarnai hidupku. Aku hidup untuk ini.

Benar... kan?

"Sakura." aku melirik Sasuke dari kaca. Di belakangku, aku bisa melihat dia menggigit jempolnya sendiri seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Aku menyeringai kecil, dan ikut berbalik menatapnya. Sasuke menempelkan jempolnya yang berdarah di bibirku lalu mengajakku ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Kami berdua bisa merasakan rasa karat di tengah ciuman adu lidah ini, rasa karat yang berasal dari darah Sasuke yang indah.

Setelah ciuman ini, kami berdua berjalan keluar istana merah darah ini. Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat menyebarkan bensin lalu membakar istana keluarga Haruno. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama kobaran api yang indah di tengah malam bulan purnama. Sama indahnya saat bunga melati putih yang suci berubah menjadi bunga mawar merah yang penuh akan dosa. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, kami berdua meninggalkan tanah Konoha.

Kemana saja.

Aku tidak peduli.

Asalkan ada Uchiha Sasuke di sampingku, aku tak akan takut.

**.**

**.**

_**Do you know?**_

_**What's so special about a mirror?**_

**.**

_**Its when you can see your true self on your reflection**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesaaai. Padahal tadinya sempet mikir gak bakal selesai dalam sehari orz TAPI TETEP AJA TELAT UPDATENYA #headbang

Sebenarnya sekuel **Dark Smile** ini di luar perkiraanku. Tadinya aku mau membuat sekuel **SPICE! **dulu, tapi idenya mampet di tengah-tengah asdfghjkl atau mungkin juga karena saya lagi tidak dalam mood angst jadi mohon kesetiannya lagi ya minna-san (=w=)v #dilemparkesumur

Mungkin ada yang bingung karakter Sasuke jadi beda di sini dari yang di Dark Smile. Memang sengaja, Sasuke jadi begitu karena dibutakan cintanya pada Sakura dan tidak mau Sakura jadi milik orang lain siapapun itu. Akhirnya sisi sadisnya ikutan keluar deh HAHAHAHAHA #diinjek Well, pokoknya intinya gitu wkwkwk

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, saya ngerjainnya tengah malam. Ini aja udah jam satu pagi orz Ya sudahlah, manusia nocturnal ini mohon pamit dulu. Bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya :D

Review? X3


End file.
